


the clusmy assassin

by Waifuwarrior



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waifuwarrior/pseuds/Waifuwarrior
Summary: Yasuko (Yasu) Nanase has been trained to be a perfect assassin since the day she was able to walk. When she was assigned to E-class to help with the assassination she finds something she was missing for a long time(OCxAssassination Classroom! Various)
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Original Character(s), Asano Gakuhou/Original Character(s), Asano Gakushuu & Original Character(s), Irina Jelavić & Karasuma Tadaomi, Isogai Yuuma/Original Female Character(s), Shiota Nagisa & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Proulouge

I was called to my mother`s office not knowing what was going on. I was walking down the hallway and then noticed Karasuma standing near my mother`s office with a stoic look on his face. I stopped a few feet near Karasuma before he began to speak, "Your mother has told me she has an important mission for you." He opened the door gesturing for me to go first. I walked inside and see my mother waiting for us at her desk. Karasuma closes the door behind him, silence filling the room. I waited for someone to speak, eager for someone to break the silence and tell me about my new mission. It was my mother that began speaking first, "Yasu, I know you've been patiently waiting for a new mission," said mother. Ugh, I thought in my head. She knows just how much I hate that nickname, but to be honest, I hate my whole name to be specific. "Yasuko" meaning, "child of peace" the name is really ironic, how can I be peaceful when I was raised to kill at any moment? But it's a name I was given and can't take back so I can't complain about it. "Well, now you don't have to wait anymore! I have the perfect mission for you." Now I had a confused look on my face, just what does she mean by the perfect mission? "Karasuma, would you care to explain to her what I mean please?" my mother asked Karasuma. "You probably already heard about half of the moon being destroyed, correct?" asked Karasuma. "Of course, I have, who hasn't?" I said with a small smirk on my face. "Well, the creature that destroyed it is right now currently teaching a class of junior high students as we speak." Wait, what!? I thought. "He told and gave us a condition that if we aren't able to kill him before the end of this year, he'll do the same thing he did to the moon to the earth once again." I stood there dumbfounded, my jaw was seriously close to hitting the floor. How does one react to this? You can't be serious, right? My mind was racing with too many thoughts all at once. Why in the world is a creature, one that's about to destroy the earth in less than a year teaching a class of high schoolers!? That makes no freaking sense what is an octopus doing, no, HOW is an octopus being able to teach a class of high schoolers?!?! Will I have to leave the planet...? "Okay, Yasu?" Said my mom, snapping my mind back to reality. "Uh-huh, alright" I replied without thinking. Wait what? Did I just agree to something bad? Karasuma appeared to my right and told me to open my hand. I open my palm, and he placed a green dagger in it. I stare at the dagger in confusion. Karasuma, noticing my confusion begins to explain what the dagger is for, "This is a knife that's made out of a material used to kill the octopus. Theres also a BB gun filled with pellets made out of the same material but I`ll give that to you later. Regular weapons won't work on him so you have to use these instead." Wait, that still doesn't answer my question...what is this all for? I have a bad feeling about this. "So do you think you up to the task of doing this," said my mother looking at me with that confident look on her face. Sigh...I can't back out now because she gave me THAT look...I really hope I don't regret this later. So with a shaky breath, I replied with fake confidence and said, "I'll do it.


	2. Welcome to Class 3-E

With a triumphant huff Yasuko`s mother sent both her and Karasuma on their way. Once they were outside of the office door and down the hallway Yasu asked Karasuma, "Um...so what exactly was the assignment I just agreed to again?" Karasuma stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face me with a face I knew quite well. "WEREN`T YOU LISTENING TO ANYTHING YASUKO!?!?!?" he relpied angerly. "I was! It's just some of it left my mind." Yasuko said with an innocent look on her face. She doesn't even remember the mission we just talked about, how does her mother expect that she can kill the octopus? Karasuma thought with a irratiated look on his face. With a sigh he answered her question. "You agreed to be apart of the class the creature is teaching. The students are also trying to kill him but so far they haven't been doing well, they were only able to have hurt him a couple of times." While talking, we stopped in front of my room "Huh? Why are we in front of my room?" Yasu asked Karasuma."While on this assignment, you will be staying in a apartment complex not to far from the school so for that you need to pack some clothes and personal belongs. Also, don't worry about packing too much, we don`t know how long this will take so pack as much as you need. I`ll come back later to give you the school uniform." After Karasuma closed the door and left, I stood in front of my room, with a tired sigh I walked towards my closet and pulled out a suitcase and started packing my stuff for the mission. All the while I kept on thinking about the mission. Can I really be able to kill a creature thats powerful enough to destroyed most of the moon?

Time skip to the next day~  
I was outside was waiting for Karasuma with my luggage wearing my school uniform. My mother wished me good luck on the mission before we headed out the office building. Once I was outside I saw a black car pull up and stop in front of the building, Karasuma walked out of the passenger side of the car and approached me. "Put your stuff in the trunk of the car, we need to get to school soon," he said. I did what she was told and got in the car. As we pulled out of the nieghborhood, my mind wandered off into the distance. While I was day dreaming, Karsuma suddenly woke me up from my state and started to tell me about the class I would be attending. "Nanase, what do you know about the school?" I looked at the back of his head with a confused look on my face. "Why do you want to kno-" "Just answer the question" Karasuma stopped me mid sentence, I answered his question without a fight. "Kunugigaoka Junior High is one of the top schools in all of Tokyo and has a high rate of successful students. It has a four main stories, a gym, a baseball field, a track field, and a swimming pool.The main building house both the junior high and high school students. Im actually pretty excited to do the mission now but I have to ask, why do the students from a famous prestigious school have kill the monster? Won`t you want it be kept a secret from people? I bet those kids probably told at least one person" I said with a smirk on my face. I was beginning to grow very confident ever since last night I found out which school I was going to go to. Hmph, I bet the kids would be too scared to kill anything let alone a creature thats threatening to destroy the earth. I`ll be done with the mission in no time, the school sounds pretty nice too... I think I`ll stay for a little while, I thought with growing smile on my face. Sadly I had to be brought back to reality when I heard Karasuma voice. "There another thing that you don't know about this school, they have a extra class on top of a mountain not that far from the main campus its a run down building called Class-E or End-Class. Its where the 5% of the remaining students go when they are too much ton handled or just plain failing, the students on the main campus don't want to be there at all. It's the survival of keeping your grades up or else you get put into that class. Now this confused me. "Wait so why are you telling me this?" I asked in a confused tone. "That's where your going to be going for your mission. Since the others students of the school don't want anything to do with it, we don't have a problem of anyone but the E-Class and the principle knowing about the octopus." Oh are you serious?...No pool!?!? No enjoyment whatsoever?? All my plans of enjoying the school just flew right out the car window, you might as well have slapped me in the face. The car stopped abruptly in front of the main campus, I stood there in amazement not believing how big it was, but that amazed look was replaced with disappointment as soon I remember what I was here for. "Come on, we got to walk up this hill if we want to be there on time." Karasuma shouted at her while already walking up the mountain. "Hey!" I shouted back as I ran at full speed up the mountain, on my hands and knees I was already out of breathe when I finally did catch up to Karasuma, who was already on top of the mountain way before me. "Why did you run? You should have walk instead," Karasuma said walking to the building. I was staring daggers at the back of his head for a minute and then got up and started walking towards the building into the classroom. Karasuma was already introducing her to the class until she walked inside and met eyes with a big yellow, smiling octopus in a robe looking straight at her. Confusion and a full-blown-out shock settled onto my face. Wait hold up, HOLD PLEASE! Can we go back a little bit??? That's the thing I gotta kill?!? No way, HE'S the one that blowed up half the moon?? Wait, but then again Karasuma did say it was an octopus that did it. Still THATS HIM!?!? I thought with head in rush hour. I was brought back to reality when I suddenly heard the octopus talking to me. "Welcome to E-Class Yasuko, I hope you enjoy your time here. I`m your teacher, Korosensei." I was still a little shocked that all I could do was nod. "Would you like to take a seat, Its in the back right next to Karma. Karma? Can you raise your hand?" A hand lazily raised into the air, It was a boy with bright red hair. Okay Yasuko, stay focus on the mission. Show these kids who`s boss, I was thinking confidently until I tripped and landed on my face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
